On a toujours le choix
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Quand les préjugés sont plus fort que tout, quand la vie s'acharne sur un enfant. Puis soudainement, une main est tendue, mais peut-être est-il déjà trop tard ?


_**On a toujours le choix**_

 ** _POV_** ** _Severus_**

\- SERPENTARD

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le silence emplit la grande salle. Le garçon enleva le Choixpeau de sa tête avant de le reposer sur le tabouret. Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la table des Serpentards. Nous étions tous figés par le choc. Par Salazar, si l'on m'avait dit qu'Harry Potter serait dans ma maison, j'aurais pu rire au nez de l'imbécile qui me l'aurait dit.

Minerva fut la première à briser le silence en applaudissant. Peu à peu, tout le monde sortit de son état de choc et un applaudissement respectueux se fit entendre. Le garçon s'était timidement assis en face de Drago Malfoy, il souriait doucement sans dire un mot.

J'avais applaudi dans un geste mécanique et presque silencieux. Je n'en croyais toujours pas mes yeux, Harry Potter, à la table de mes serpents. Non, il y avait forcément une erreur.

La répartition se poursuivait tranquillement, mais je ne cessais de regarder Harry Potter du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci regardait tranquillement la répartition, comme tous les autres. Mais de nombreux regards lui étaient lancés. Des Gryffondors déçus et dégoûtés et des Serpentards en grande partie surpris et craintifs. Les deux autres maisons étaient plus discrètes.

Je comprenais ces regards. Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, une rumeur s'était très rapidement propagée. Si un bébé avait réussi à vaincre le Lord, c'est qu'il était forcément bien plus puissant que lui. Puisqu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard, ils pensaient déjà voir un nouveau Mage Noir sous leurs propres yeux.

Le repas se passa dans un brouhaha habituel. Mais de nombreux regards étaient lancés au Survivant. Celui-ci répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait mais il semblait sur ses gardes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil, j'avais la sensation de revoir cet exécrable James Potter. Le fils était le portrait craché de son père, avec une célébrité encore plus importante dont il jouerait sûrement rapidement.

HP HP HP HP

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire Albus ? _Demandai-je à mon mentor plus tard dans la soirée._

\- C'est étrange qu'il soit réparti à Serpentard... Mais le Choixpeau pense que c'est la place qui lui convient le mieux... Donc, il est certainement là où il doit être. _Dit_ _Albus_ _pensif._ Pour Quirrell... Surveillez-le. Il paraît encore plus étrange qu'à son retour de Birmanie.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Drago_**

Un Malfoy ne montre jamais ses sentiments. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais rien dit jusque-là. Harry Potter avait refusé mon amitié avant la répartition et maintenant il était tout comme moi, à Serpentard ! Je ne serai plus que l'ombre derrière le Survivant ! Non, il n'en est pas question !

Je suis Drago Malfoy et je mérite toute l'attention due à un Malfoy ! Harry Potter ou non, je suis l'unique Prince des Serpentards ! Et j'allais lui faire comprendre pas plus tard que tout de suite, dans notre dortoir.

\- Potter ! _Crachai-je haineusement, entouré de Crabbe et_ _Goyle_ _alors que_ _Zabini_ _regardait sans rien dire._ Tu n'as rien à faire chez les Serpentards ! C'est moi le Prince des Serpentards ! Comme ta Sang-de-Bourbe de mère et ton idiot de père, tu aurais dû aller à Gryffondor. Alors, ne t'avise même pas de croire que tu es le bienvenu et de penser que tu pourras prendre ma place !

\- Mais je ne veux pas prendre ta place... _Me dit-il à voix basse._

\- Je ne te crois pas ! _Dis-je plein de haine avant de lever ma baguette._

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Severus_**

\- Que vous ai-je dit la semaine dernière, Monsieur Potter ? _Demandai-je rageusement._ Vous avez commencé dès le premier jour, et cela n'a pas cessé depuis ! Arrêtez de faire votre intéressant ! Vous ne l'êtes pas ! 10 points en moins pour Serpentard !

L'enfant ne protesta pas, tant mieux, il sait que je suis plus fort que lui. Qu'il me doit le respect ! Peut-être que je pourrai en faire quelque chose finalement. Je sors de l'infirmerie avec lui, il y atterrit presque tous les jours depuis la rentrée.

Je le raccompagne à son dortoir et retourne dans mes appartements. L'année va être longue, très longue.

HPSS HPSS

 ** _POV_** ** _Neutre_**

Ce que le Severus Snape ne savait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas savoir, c'est que ce n'est pas Harry Potter qui cherchait les ennuis, Drago Malfoy et ses sbires lui lançaient des sorts dès qu'ils le pouvaient.

Harry s'était senti exclu dès la première seconde où le Choixpeau avait crié Serpentard. Et cela n'avait été qu'en empirant. Il avait découvert ce que l'on avait pensé de lui au début, un futur mage noir plus fort que Voldemort lui-même. Mais il ne connaissait rien à la magie avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Comment quelqu'un de censé peut penser qu'un bébé avait pu détruire Voldemort ?

Il avait pensé se faire des amis loin de Dudley, mais il n'en était rien. Soit on le craignait, soit on lui lançait des sorts : _«Histoire que tu saches où est ta place, sous ma chaussure !»_ Lui avait dit Malfoy le premier soir juste avant de lui casser le nez d'un coup de pied. Lui et ses acolytes avaient dit qu'Harry avait commencé la bagarre et que Drago n'avait fait que se défendre. Zabini qui avait tout vu n'avait rien dit. Pour Harry, son silence était tout aussi douloureux qui de fausses accusations.

À partir de ce jour-là, du premier soir à Poudlard. L'enfant avait perdu son sourire innocent. Après plusieurs semaines, il avait même cessé d'essayer de se défendre auprès de sa tête de maison, de toute manière, Severus Snape ne le croyait jamais. Il ne parlait plus que quand on lui posait des questions et pour lancer des sorts en cours.

Harry Potter s'était révélé très doué, puisqu'il n'avait aucun ami et pour fuir ses bourreaux, il passait une grande partie de son temps à la bibliothèque et avait accumulé un bon nombre de connaissances.

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à ses camarades de classe, il avait toujours là bonne réponse, comme Granger, mais ils haïssaient bien plus le Serpentard que la Gryffondor. Cela leur donnait l'impression qu'il était supérieur à eux et ils s'en prenaient donc encore plus à lui par la suite. De plus, Severus Snape qui ne retirait habituellement jamais de points à sa propre maison en retirait à Harry Potter, juste parce que c'était lui. Les Serpentards avaient tous rapidement voué une haine pour le Survivant.

Les pires étaient les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, les deux autres maisons ne disaient pas grand-chose, mais elles fermaient les yeux quand quelqu'un s'en prenait injustement à lui. Personne ne voulait avoir d'ennuis avec l'une ou l'autre des maisons.

Les Serpentards étaient dirigés par Malfoy qui vouait une haine inimaginable à Harry, celui-ci était bien plus célèbre que lui et cela été injuste. De plus, il avait refusé son amitié, sans oublier qu'il était bien plus doué que lui.

Les Gryffondors, eux, avaient trouvés leur leader dans l'étrange garçon qu'était Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci était jaloux du Serpentard, il avait fait sa connaissance dans le train et avait pensé pouvoir s'en faire un ami. Un ami célèbre avec qui il traînerait pour qu'on le connaisse lui, le dernier fils d'une longue lignée de Weasley. Mais il n'en était rien, il avait été reparti à Serpentard, ce qui en faisait un futur mage noir. Surtout après tout ce que l'on racontait sur lui depuis qu'il avait détruit Vous-savez-qui. Ronald Weasley était certain qu'Harry Potter était un futur Mage Noir, il était tout simplement trop idiot pour comprendre que tout dans son attitude envers le garçon, pourrait le pousser dans ce sens.

Harry Potter était donc seul, encore plus qu'à Privet Drive. Au fil des mois, le jeune garçon avait acquis bien assez de connaissances pour ne plus aller à l'infirmerie quand on lui lançait un sort, il arrivait même à créer un bouclier assez puissant pour se protéger. Cela ne faisait que plus peur à ses camarades, ceux-ci pensaient qu'Harry pourrait se venger et il fut encore plus exclu si possible.

Le fait qu'il n'était pas présent le soir d'Halloween où le troll entra dans Poudlard n'aida pas, tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait fait rentrer. Personne n'avait fait attention qu'Harry Potter ne venait presque jamais aux repas, il y avait juste Severus Snape pour avoir remarqué que le lion caché dans ses serpents manquait à l'appel chaque soir, il pensait que c'était pour se faire remarquer seulement. Le directeur l'avait bien vu aussi, il avait même convoqué le garçon à ce propos, mais celui-ci était renfermé comme une huître. Il lui rappelait un peu Tom Jedusor dans sa jeunesse, et depuis, il gardait un œil sur le Survivant.

Un soir prit par surprise, on l'enferma dans le couloir interdit au troisième étage. La porte avait été bloquée de l'extérieur, impossible de sortir. Il décida donc d'avancer, la seule autre porte était aussi bloquée mais d'un simple sortilège. Sauf que son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand il vit l'énorme chien à trois têtes ! Il eut le temps de voir la trappe sous ses pattes avant de refermer la porte sous les aboiements furieux des trois têtes.

Il se mit dans un coin de la pièce, où l'on ne pourrait pas le voir si l'un de ses agresseurs revenait, et attendit. De nombreuses heures passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et se referme derrière la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir, le Professeur Quirrell. Mais le garçon ne bougea pas, son professeur était très étrange et il avait la sensation qu'il ne venait pas ici pour venir le chercher. Le professeur passa la porte du chien à trois têtes, mais contrairement à Harry un peu plus tôt, il n'en ressortit pas. Après plus d'une demi-heure d'attente, Harry qui en avait marre d'attendre et que ne pouvait toujours pas sortir à cause des nombreux sorts que Quirrell avait reposé sur la porte de sortie, décida de retourner voir le chien à trois têtes. Contrairement à la première fois, ceux-ci étaient endormis grâce à la douce musique d'une harpe ensorcelée.

Harry passa par la seule issue qu'il vit, la trappe sous la patte du chien. Et tomba sur le filet du diable. Sans qu'il ne s'en inquiète, car il savait ce que craignait cette plante, il se détendit le plus possible et tomba sur un sol pavé juste en dessous.

Il passa la porte et découvrit des centaines de clés volantes. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Il enfourcha le balai et se mit à voler alors que toutes les clés fondaient sur lui. Il lança un rapide sort d'immobilisation sur les clés et put enfin chercher tranquillement la bonne clé. Il en profita pour savourer le fait de voler, depuis son premier cours de balais depuis qu'il avait récupéré le Rapeltout de Neville Londubat que Drago avait jeté. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait vu et avait été le dire à sa tête de maison, Severus Snape. Celui-ci l'avait sévèrement puni, 50 points en moins, 1 mois de retenue avec lui et l'impossibilité de voler de nouveau cette année. Il avait vu le sourire de McGonagall fondre comme neige au soleil après cela, il ne savait vraiment pas à quoi elle s'était attendue...

Il mit peu de temps à trouver la bonne clé et continua son chemin. Il était réellement surpris de voir autant de choses dangereuses, Dumbledore n'avait pas menti en début d'année. On avait l'impression que tout cela n'était que des épreuves à passer pour cacher un trésor. Tout ce que voulait Harry était de trouver une sortie. Nous étions vendredi et personne ne signalerait sa disparition ou ne remarquerait son absence.

La salle suivante renfermait un troll déjà assommé. Le garçon passa discrètement pour aller à la prochaine salle. Il y découvrit un échiquier géant. C'est après avoir essayé de passer pour rejoindre la prochaine porte, en vain, qu'il prit la place d'une pièce pour jouer. La partie se déroula calmement, Harry était devenu calculateur et méfiant depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. C'est donc sans inquiétude qu'il finit la partie. Il savait, depuis 6 coups déjà, qu'il allait gagner. Cela ne tira aucun sourire à l'enfant, il n'avait personne à rendre fier et de toute manière personne ne le croirait ou même ne l'écouterait.

La salle suivante fut une simple énigme. Des flammes avaient bloqué les entrées et Harry avait deux choix. Faire demi-tour ou continuer. Il n'y avait rien ni personne derrière, il continua donc sans un regard en arrière.

Quand Harry passa la grande arcade, des flammes jaillirent derrière lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Le professeur Quirrell se trouvait devant lui, devant un grand miroir. Harry ne dit rien et continua d'avancer.

\- Vous n'avez même pas l'air surpris de me voir. _Fit Quirrell d'une voix sans bégaiement._

\- Je vous ai vu passer devant moi. _Fit le jeune garçon en regardant dans l'étrange miroir._

\- Vous êtes étrange, Harry Potter. Placé à Serpentard, avec toutes les qualités de cette maison en plus du courage des Gryffondors. _Fit le professeur pensif en regardant le miroir._ Je me vois tenant la pierre, mais comment l'obtenir ? _Fit-il rageusement._

\- Sers-toi de l'enfant… _Fit une voix d'outre-tombe._

\- Potter ! _Cria Quirrell._ Mettez-vous devant le miroir !

Harry ne protesta pas, il vit son professeur s'écarter pour lui laisser la place. Le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir, une femme aux cheveux roux, ainsi que des yeux verts, comme les siens. Un homme avec des cheveux en bataille tout comme lui. Ainsi que plusieurs personnes derrière eux, il pouvait reconnaitre un homme avec la même fossette que lui au menton, une femme avec le même petit nez en trompette. Il avait ses parents sous les yeux, ainsi que toute sa famille.

\- Que voyez-vous ? Lui cria Quirrell.

\- Ma famille. Dit-il simplement, la peur commençant à grandir en lui.

\- Pas de pierre ?

À ce même instant, Lily Potter prit une pierre dans sa poche et la glissa dans celle de son fils, Harry sentit aussitôt sa poche se faire plus lourde.

\- Il ment… Fit cette voix étrange venant d'ailleurs.

\- Donnez-moi la pierre ! Hurla Quirrell en sautant sur son élève.

Contrairement à ce que les deux personnes auraient pu penser, quand Harry posa sa main sur celle de Quirrell qui essayait de l'étrangler, celui-ci hurla de douleur. Il se releva sa main contre lui, mais celle-ci se mit à devenir couleur cendre avant de tomber dans un amas de poussière. Quirrell se jeta sur lui une fois de plus et Harry plaça ses mains sur le visage de son professeur. Une fois de plus, celui-ci recula en hurlant de douleur, puis soudainement tout son corps se fit cendre avant de s'écrouler au sol. Il n'y avait plus que la tenue de son professeur et des cendres tout autour.

Harry Potter, à bout de force magique, comme physique, s'écroula au sol pour sombrer dans l'inconscience.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Severus_**

Cela faisait deux jours que je ruminais ma colère, comment diable, ce garçon avait-il fait pour se retrouver là-bas ? Il avait encore dû fouiner dans ce qui ne le regardait pas ! Comme son père, à se mêler de tout et surtout de ce qu'il ne devrait pas. Toujours en quête de célébrité, et depuis l'événement avec Quirrell, il n'en manquait pas, de célébrité. Où que j'aille, j'entendais son nom partout. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer, moi le premier. C'est donc dans un empressement rarement vu que je vais jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh vient de m'informer qu'Harry Potter est enfin réveillé.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore bien pu inventer pour vous fourrer dans des ennuis pareils ? _Demandai-je furieux en entrant dans l'infirmerie._ Répondez-moi ! _Hurlai-je après de trop longues secondes de silence._

\- Je… Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans le couloir du troisième étage… _Dit-il d'une toute petite voix._

\- Encore à traîner là où vous ne deviez pas ! _Dis-je en colère._ Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, pour n'avoir pas respecté le règlement ! Et en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire !

Je fais demi-tour parce que ma baguette me démange, au moins ce n'est pas James Potter, ce Potter-là, je peux le punir !

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Neutre_**

Les quelques semaines qui séparaient Harry des vacances scolaires furent difficiles. Déjà, parce que ses camarades de Serpentards lui en voulaient des cinquante points perdus par sa faute. Mais surtout, parce qu'on le regardait, soit craintivement, soit haineusement. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était au troisième étage. Mais Harry avait disparu pendant tout un week-end, et le professeur Quirrell n'était jamais revenu. Une étrange rumeur courrait comme quoi Harry Potter aurait tué le professeur Quirrell. Personne n'avait véritablement su qui avait commencé à faire croire cela, mais une grande partie avait fini par y croire, surtout qu'Harry Potter ne répondait pas aux questions que l'on pouvait lui poser.

Personne ne se dit que s'il ne répondait pas, c'est que jusqu'ici on ne l'avait jamais écouté. En plus, il pesait sur la conscience du jeune garçon, le poids d'avoir tué un homme, même si celui-ci voulait le tuer aussi. Drago Malfoy, l'auteur de la rumeur, n'était que plus haineux envers le garçon. Tellement aveuglé par sa haine qu'il n'avait pas vu que sa rumeur avait fait taire un bon nombre de ses camarades Serpentards. Et si Harry Potter était vraiment le prochain Mage Noir ? Il ne faudrait certainement pas se le mettre à dos.

Après un long voyage en train, qu'il passa seul dans son compartiment. Il quitta un enfer pour un autre.

HP HP HP HP

Dire qu'Harry Potter avait passé un été difficile aurait été un euphémisme. L'enfer s'était véritablement abattu sur lui. Dès son arrivée dans la maison, il avait reçu la correction de sa vie. Les Dursley avaient semble-t-il reçu de nombreux hiboux de la part de sa tête de maison. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'avait fait que se rendre plus important auprès des autres, qu'ils avaient provoqué bons nombre de bagarres et qu'il avait enfreint le règlement à de nombreuses reprises.

En ce soir de 1er Septembre, c'est un Harry plus triste que jamais qui était enfermé dans sa chambre. Son dos était couvert de lacération, gracieusement due à des coups de ceintures que son oncle avait cru bon de lui infliger pendant les vacances pour « l'éduquer ». Il avait été enfermé pendant presque toutes les vacances, ne pouvant sortir de sa chambre que deux fois par jour, pour aller se soulager. Il n'avait presque rien à manger, mais ça, il en avait l'habitude. Le plus dur était pour sa chouette Hedwige qui n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir, il avait réussi à la libéré quelques minutes avant d'être enfermé en cage.

C'était deux semaines avant son anniversaire. Un elfe de maison, Dobby, avait débarqué chez lui pour lui demander de ne pas retourner à Poudlard cette année. Bien qu'il y soit mal accueilli, au moins il ne recevait pas de coups de ceintures à Poudlard. Il avait donc refusé, et Dobby avait cru bon de faire tomber le gâteau que sa tante avait préparé pour le dessert, sur la femme du patron de son oncle. Harry avait été enfermé dans sa chambre à double tour. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de libérer Hedwige à ce moment-là, heureusement car après le départ en catastrophe d'une voiture dans la rue, son oncle débarqua devant la fenêtre pour y poser des barreaux, tout cela à 22h le soir.

Mais Dobby avait gagné, les Dursley avaient refusé de le renvoyer dans son école de fou, et l'avait inscrit à St Brutus, une école pour les cas difficiles, réputés pour élever les élèves à la dure. Sa rentrée était pour le lendemain. Il s'endormit donc sur ses sombres pensées.

Le bruit sec des verrous de sa porte que l'on ouvrit le réveilla, il se mit à avoir peur, c'était donc déjà la rentrée ? Un coup d'œil dehors l'informa que non, mais cela ne le rassura pas le moins du monde. Il faisait encore nuit, son oncle venait donc pour le battre une nouvelle fois ?

\- Dehors garçon ! _Fit sa tante à voix basse, ce qui surprit Harry._ Il y a quelqu'un qui est venu te chercher ! _Fit-elle rageusement._ Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire ! Prends tes affaires !

Après un hochement affirmatif de la part d'Harry, elle laissa son neveu passer devant elle. Harry entendit des voix dans le hall d'entrée, et fut surpris de reconnaitre celle de sa tête de maison. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti en sachant que quelqu'un était venu le chercher disparut aussitôt. Il fit sa malle en bas des escaliers, rassuré que son oncle et sa tante ne l'aient pas brûlée.

\- Alors Monsieur Potter ? Trop important pour prendre le train comme les autres élèves ? _Fit son professeur, venimeux._ Votre oncle vient de m'informer que vous ne lui aviez pas dit qu'aujourd'hui était jour de rentrée scolaire ? Avez-vous oublié ou vouliez-vous tout simplement vous faire remarquer ?

Le professeur n'attendit pas de réponse de son élève, il commença à faire demi-tour en saluant les deux Dursley présents. Harry prit ses affaires sans tarder et suivit son professeur. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans un silence pesant, Severus Snape attrapa violemment le bras de son élève, s'il avait su qu'il était cassé, peut-être aurait-il été plus doux. Mais Harry ne broncha pas malgré les larmes de douleurs qu'il retenait.

Ils atterrirent à quelques mètres des grilles du château. La vue de Poudlard rassura un peu Harry, c'était toujours moins pire que les Dursley. Surtout que maintenant, on ne l'embêtait plus trop, on le mettait juste à l'écart, on se méfiait de lui. Mais il connaissait bien trop de sorts pour qu'on s'en prenne à lui. Les élèves plus âgés auraient pu le battre, mais depuis l'histoire avec Quirrell, aucun sixième et septième année n'était venu lui chercher des noises.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous retirer de points parce que l'année n'a pas officiellement commencé, mais sachez qu'à la moindre incartade, je ne m'en priverai pas ! _Fit Snape avec rage._ Si je suis venu, c'est uniquement parce que le directeur me l'a demandé, l'année prochaine, si vous ne venez pas, je ne viendrai pas !

Il avança à grands pas, laissant son élève courir difficilement derrière lui.

HP HP HP HP

Les deux premiers mois furent difficiles pour Harry, il devait sans cesse être sur ses gardes pour veiller à ce qu'on ne lui lance pas un mauvais sort, et en même temps il devait se soigner. Il passait son temps libre dans la bibliothèque, section Médicomagie, trouvant plusieurs sorts et potions utiles pour sa guérison. Malgré cela, Harry n'était qu'un élève de deuxième année, il faisait comme il pouvait. Il mit donc deux mois entiers pour se soigner complètement, le plus dur avait été son bras, il ne devait pas faire trop d'effort et en même temps faire semblant d'aller bien. Enfin, seulement pendant les cours, le reste du temps, personne ne s'en souciait.

La vie d'Harry redevint aussi normale qu'elle pouvait être pour lui qu'à partir de mi-novembre. Il pouvait se plonger à corps perdu dans les livres, oubliant que presque tous le haïssaient. Hermione Granger avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais il l'avait gentiment repoussé. Elle s'était suffisamment fait embêter l'année dernière, mieux valait pour elle qu'il n'en rajoute pas en acceptant sa compagnie. Qui serait vu avec lui serait immédiatement traité en paria.

Le meilleur fut les vacances de Noël, contrairement à l'année dernière, ses camarades de chambres rentraient chez eux. Ils avaient donc deux semaines de tranquillité en perspective, et cela le réjouit à un point qu'il n'avait pas atteint depuis longtemps. Comme d'habitude, il ne reçut pas de cadeaux, mais peu importait, il était à Poudlard. C'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire, mais au fond de son cœur, même le fait d'être ici ne l'aidait plus. Que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers, on le rejetait. Les uns, parce qu'il était sorcier, les autres, parce qu'il était à Serpentard.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que trois mois plus tard, il serait de nouveau pointé du doigt et traité comme le pire des sorciers. Tout avait commencé quand il était sorti de la bibliothèque et allait retourner dans son dortoir. Une étrange voix se fit entendre, comme si elle venait des murs. Il avait commencé à courir pour la suivre, cette voix qui faisait froid dans le dos en murmurant : « _Tuer_ ». Il avait retrouvé Miss Teigne pétrifiée avec un message écrit avec du sang : « **_Ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde._** ». Autant dire qu'une grande partie de l'école le fuyait comme la peste. Même Severus Snape l'avait regardé étrangement.

Il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur, il lui avait dit qu'il était tombé là par hasard, qui irait croire qu'il avait suivi une voix dans le mur ? Celui-ci l'avait laissé partir avant de demander à Severus de surveiller le garçon. Mais Severus Snape a finalement remarqué que le garçon n'avait rien à se reprocher, c'est donc presque avec du soulagement qu'il alla dire qu'Harry Potter était bien dans la bibliothèque au moment de la deuxième attaque.

Le club de duel avait été rouvert, sous demande des élèves et de Lockhart qui aimait bien se faire voir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on découvrit qu'Harry Potter était un Fourchelang. Et la rumeur reprit de plus belle…

Un soir à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il n'avait pu éviter un mauvais sort, des Professeurs entrèrent en tenant un nouvel élève, pétrifié lui aussi. Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils allaient devoir fermer l'école si cela continuait.

Harry avait été plus qu'inquiet, tout sauf les Dursley. Même ici. Il avait repris de plus belle les recherches qu'il avait déjà bien entamées, sur cette mystérieuse créature de la chambre des secrets dont tout le monde parlait. Après quelques semaines, il pensait avoir découvert ce qu'était ce « _monstre_ », un basilic. Et c'est un après-midi de mi-mai qu'il découvrit l'entrée. Alors qu'il rejoignait la salle de métamorphose, par un passage qui lui permettait d'éviter un maximum les autres élèves, il passa devant les toilettes des filles, il entendit, « _Ouvre-toi_ » dans la langue sifflante qui caractérise tant le fourchelang. Il était entré et n'avait rien vu de spécial. La sonnette retentit et il fila en vitesse pour rejoindre son cours, laissant cette étrange information de côté.

Ce n'est que quand Dumbledore fut relevé de ses fonctions, qu'Harry commença vraiment à broyer du noir. Dumbledore était peut-être le seul à le croire innocent… Qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il n'en savait rien, et cela l'inquiétait au plus aux points. Depuis ce jour, Harry n'allait plus à la bibliothèque, mais dans la tour d'astronomie. Le ciel était toujours magnifique, et le sol qui s'étendait des centaines de mètres plus bas, délicieusement libérateur. Harry rêvassait, de la vie et de la mort. De la peur qu'il ressentait depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant. Des coups de son oncle, des sorts de ses camarades. Des cours qu'il adorait. De Snape qui le détestait.

Vers début juin, alors que l'école était mise sous la garde provisoire de Minerva McGonagall, une voix amplifiée dans l'école demanda à tous les élèves de retourner à leurs dortoirs. Mais Harry entendit des voix et tomba sur ses professeurs, bien trop occupés à regarder le mur où était inscrit : « **_Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre_** ». Lockhart arriva comme une fleur, sans même voir Harry près duquel il était passé. Il fit son numéro de héros avant de partir, pour s'enfuir, tous le savaient.

Harry repensa à cette voix qu'il avait entendue dans les toilettes, et c'est pour cette raison que quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans la chambre des secrets. Il ne savait pas qui était là, mais il se devait d'aider s'il le pouvait. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva, Tom Jedusor, qui lui démontra qui il était vraiment, Lord Voldemort. Cela importait peu pour Harry, un démon de plus à vaincre, une personne qui ne l'aime pas à tuer. Il pouvait tuer un souvenir pour sauver Ginny Weasley.

Mais Tom Jedusor avait pris sa baguette et appelait le basilic, Harry ne pouvait pas le contrôler. Il se mit à courir quand Fumseck, le phœnix qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, vint à son secours avec le Choixpeau. Fumseck creva les yeux du basilic alors que sans réfléchir il plongea la main dans le Choixpeau, brandissant une épée. Quand le basilic ouvrit la bouche, il brandit l'épée et traversa son palais de part en part. Une dent de basilic se planta dans son bras, il marcha difficilement jusqu'à Ginny Weasley alors que sa vie partait doucement de son corps, et dans un dernier élan de rage il planta le croc dans le journal à côté de la jeune fille. Tom Jedusor hurla de douleur, voyant cela Harry recommença jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de Tom Jedusor. Ginny reprit conscience alors que Fumseck pleurait déjà sur la blessure d'Harry.

C'est avec une certaine déception qu'Harry sentit qu'il ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui. Cela aurait été plus simple, oh, oui, tellement plus simple.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _POV Severus_**

\- Il s'est encore fourré dans les ennuis ! _Dis-je à Minerva, en colère, avec au fond de moi, un brin d'inquiétude que je n'admettrai pas._

\- Fumseck le ramène, je le sens. _Me fit Dumbledore qui était derrière moi, finalement revenu pour reprendre son poste de directeur._

Quelques secondes plus tard, Fumseck, Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley arrivèrent dans le bureau. La jeune fille avait l'air d'être prise en faute, Harry Potter tout simplement triste et las. Il tenait dans une de ses mains le Choixpeau et dans l'autre l'épée de Godric Gryffondor.

\- Minerva, conduisez Miss Weasley à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait. _Fit Dumbledore en ne quittant pas le garçon des yeux._

Dumbledore ne me dit rien, je reste donc pour voir cette entrevue, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le garçon avait de nombreuses plaies sur le corps, il semblait fatigué, mais pas que physiquement. Il nous raconta tout. Sa découverte de l'identité du basilic, l'entrée de la chambre des secrets et finalement sa rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il eut fini de nous raconter comment il avait tué le basilic ainsi que le souvenir du Lord, j'en étais secrètement époustouflé. Il ne mentait pas, je l'aurai su mais il paraissait étrangement las. Cela ne lui faisait donc rien d'avoir accomplis cela ? Son père en aurait été plus que fier, et l'aurait clamé haut et fort.

\- Regarde bien l'épée Harry. _Fit doucement Dumbledore, interrompant mes interrogations sur l'enfant._

\- Godric Gryffondor ? _Fit-il en lisant l'inscription sur la lame._

\- Seul quelqu'un de courageux pouvait sortir cette épée du Choixpeau, et seul quelqu'un de fidèle et bon pouvait faire appel à Fumseck sans même le demander. _Dit-il calmement._ Tu aurais eu ta place à Gryffondor.

L'enfant regarda l'inscription une fois de plus, il reposa l'épée sur le bureau en haussant les épaules.

\- Même si j'avais eu ma place à Gryffondor, je ne l'ai plus, tout comme je n'ai pas de place à Serpentard ou ailleurs. _Fit-il fataliste._

\- Va à l'infirmerie Harry, tu as besoin de repos. _Répondit Albus après quelques minutes de silence._

L'enfant partit la tête basse. Une voix au fond de moi me dit que je suis en partie responsable de l'état du garçon. J'essaie de l'étouffer, mais avant que le directeur ne parle pour interrompre ce triste constat, je me rappelle que je ne l'ai jamais laissé se défendre une seule fois.

\- Nous avons échoué mon garçon. _Me fit Dumbledore, semblant plus vieux que jamais._

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? _Demandai-je avec surprise._

\- Dans chaque discours de début d'année, et ce depuis des décennies. Il est dit _« Votre maison sera comme une seconde famille_ ». Nous n'avions jusqu'ici, jamais échoué. _Fit-il en soufflant de tristesse._

\- Harry Potter n'est pas un Serpentard. _Dis-je à voix basse, essayant de comprendre ce que me dit le directeur._

\- Harry Potter est autant un Serpentard qu'un Gryffondor, et tout autant un Serdaigle qu'un Poufsouffle. _Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux._ Il est le plus rusé de tous vos Serpentards, il arrive toujours à ses fins, même seul, ce qui prouve une grande détermination et il a un pouvoir indéniable. Il est brave et courageux comme un véritable Gryffondor. Il est très intelligent et à toujours le nez dans un livre. Même un Serdaigle ne passe pas autant de temps à la bibliothèque que lui. Et pour finir, il est parti secourir un élève au risque de sa propre vie, alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui c'était. Il fait preuve de dévouement et reste loyal envers ses convictions.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il irait dans toutes les maisons ? _Demandai-je simplement en repensant à tout ce que venait de me dire Dumbledore._

\- Je dis que chacun de nous fait partie, un peu, de toutes les maisons. Il n'est pas juste pour Harry d'être jugé parce que personne ne pensait qu'il irait dans celle-ci. Ce sont nos choix, Severus, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes. Harry a fait le choix d'être quelqu'un de bien, malgré qu'une grande partie des élèves font en sorte, même s'ils ne s'en rendant pas compte, qu'il devienne le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'ils voient en lui.

HP HP HP HP

L'entrevue avec Dumbledore m'avait fortement chamboulé, j'avais commencé à suivre Harry Potter dès que possible. J'avais besoin de le connaître, savoir qui il était. Je m'étais trompé sur son compte, amèrement trompé. Il n'y avait rien de James Potter en Harry Potter. Et je l'avais traité comme un moins que rien. Il n'avait pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je le punissais déjà pour ce qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait, ou pour de bonnes raisons. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, et je le traitais comme s'il pouvait me faire autant de mal que son père m'en avait fait… Pourtant c'est moi l'adulte, et lui l'enfant, et il payait pour ce que son père m'avait fait. Ce qui était tout à fait injuste. Surtout qu'il ne l'a même pas connu.

La fin de l'année scolaire arriva, mes serpents craignaient Harry, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre des Secrets était maintenant connu de tous. Bien que certains pensaient que tout cela était bien trop édulcoré par la jeune Weasley, puisqu'Harry ne voulait rien dire à ce sujet, ils gardaient leurs distances. Cependant, à l'instant où Malfoy passa devant moi avec ses sbires, je pus entendre ce qui allait me mettre en colère pendant les deux mois des vacances scolaires.

\- Quand je pense qu'il s'en est sorti ! _Fit le jeune blond énervé._

\- Tu pensais pas ? _Demanda cet idiot de Goyle._

\- Bien sûr que non, crétin ! Tout comme je pensais qu'il allait sortir sacrément amoché du troisième étage ! J'ai mis deux semaines à monter ce plan pour l'enfermer dans cette pièce, et il en est sorti en entier ! J'espère bien qu'il crèvera pendant les vacances, tiens ! Il n'y a qu'un Prince à Serpentard, et cet imbécile me fait de l'ombre ! _Fit-il hautain avant de monter dans la calèche._

Je n'ai pas le temps de les rattraper qu'ils sont déjà partis, mais soit, à la rentrée, ils auront affaire à moi. Quand je pense que j'ai accusé Harry Potter d'avoir été au troisième étage pour fouiner, alors qu'il avait été enfermé dans la pièce, dans le but d'être blessé ou tuer. Peut-être que ses trois imbéciles savaient qu'il y avait un chien à trois têtes ?

Je me retourne pour partir et vois Harry Potter, caché lui aussi, il a la tête basse et je peux voir une larme couler sur son visage. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avant d'avoir le temps de me décider, Harry monte seul dans une calèche et celle-ci part aussitôt. Albus a raison, nous avons échoué, et j'ai moi-même doublement échoué. En tant que tête de maison, j'aurai dû veiller à ce qu'il soit intégré à Serpentard, et en tant que meilleur ami de Lily, celle que j'ai aimée plus que ma vie, j'avais promis de prendre soin de son fils. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai lamentablement échoué.

À partir de l'année prochaine, je me rattrape. Harry Potter sera un de mes serpents, il sera traité comme les autres. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il s'intègre et je vais taire ses rumeurs totalement absurdes.

HP HP HP HP

Les deux mois de vacances passèrent en un éclair, mais un événement important mit le monde sorcier en ébullition. Sirius Black s'était échappé de la prison d'Askaban. Le traitre qui avait vendu les Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais surtout le parrain d'Harry Potter.

Dumbledore m'a donné pour mission d'aller chercher le garçon, ce que j'avais accepté, bien que n'ayant pas vraiment le choix de toute manière. Mais peut-être était-ce le moment de faire officiellement la trêve avec le garçon, lui montrer que je pouvais être un véritable chef de maison, et non le bourreau que j'avais dû être pour lui. C'est donc un peu stressé que je vais chercher le garçon, la veille de son départ à Poudlard pour faire ses achats scolaires avec lui, et l'emmener directement à Poudlard.

Comme l'année dernière, je retrouve cette chère Pétunia, toujours aussi sèche. Son gros lourdaud de mari est à l'image de ce que je me fais de Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Étroit d'esprit et incapable de dire une phrase intelligente. À se demander comment le petit a pu vivre dans une pareille famille. L'image du survivant choyé n'est peut-être pas la bonne ? Je vais devoir vérifier ça prochainement, après tout, Pétunia nous traitait Lily et moi de monstres, est-ce la même chose avec son neveu ? Je ne dis rien pour ne pas faire d'esclandre, et je ne veux pas trop traîner ici alors qu'un Sirius Black sûrement prêt à tuer Harry Potter est dans les parages.

Le garçon descend les escaliers, j'ai l'impression qu'il est encore plus maigre que l'année passée. Sa malle est encore enfermée dans le placard, ne peut-il pas réviser et faire ses devoirs pendant les vacances ? Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dis rien. Le garçon me suit jusqu'au chemin de traverse, il est comme à son habitude, silencieux et calme. Comment ai-je fait pour ne voir en lui que James ? Je ne vois même pas de Lily, il est beaucoup trop triste, il ne veut pas déranger. Je me jetterais la tête contre les murs si je pouvais, le petit Harry que j'ai vu dans le tas de petit nouveau de première année, attendant sa répartition, n'est plus. L'éclat de joie et d'émerveillement dans ses yeux a disparu depuis longtemps.

C'est sur cette triste constatation que nous commençons ses achats. Des gens regardent Harry, le pointent du doigt et parlent de lui comme s'il n'entendait pas. Je les fusille du regard et ceux-ci cessent rapidement, le garçon ne semble pas apprécier non plus toute cette attention, l'image du garçon qui adore être le centre d'intérêt éclate sous mes yeux.

Il ne me demande rien, il ne souhaite faire aucun achat inutile, juste ce qu'il faut. Je ne lui pose pas de questions personnelles en public, je suis bien trop sur mes gardes. Je ferai ça à Poudlard, quand nous serons seuls. Et c'est avec une certaine joie que je sors du Chemin de Traverse. Je le fais transplaner, comme l'année dernière, à ma plus grande surprise, il supporte très bien le transplanage, pourtant il n'en avait jamais fait avant l'année dernière, je lui ai demandé.

Une fois rentrée dans mes appartements, je l'invite à manger avec moi, et entame la première phase de mon plan de rapprochement, non sans difficulté.

\- Vous savez Potter… J'ai connu votre mère, Lily, et votre père, James. Quand j'étais moi-même étudiant à Poudlard. Votre mère était même ma meilleure amie. _Dis-je difficilement, la gorge serrée par l'émotion._

\- Vous… Vous avez connu ma mère et mon père ? _Fit-il des étoiles pleins les yeux._

\- Surtout votre mère. Dis-je simplement avant de poursuivre, voyant qu'il n'osait pas me poser de questions. Elle était intelligente, très intelligente, douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait mais surtout en potion et en métamorphose. _Dis-je nostalgique, tout en regardant l'enfant en face de moi qui buvait mes paroles._

\- Vous auriez une photo d'elle ? _Me demanda Harry d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il avait peur que je refuse, ce qui était sûrement le cas._

\- Vous n'avez jamais vu de photo de votre mère ? _Demandai-je surpris._

\- Non… J'ai… Je l'ai vu dans le miroir avec Quirrell en première année… Mais non. Jamais.

Je me lève doucement, cachant ma colère contre Pétunia, elle avait sûrement des photos ! Il méritait de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa mère tout de même ! Je vais dans ma chambre et ouvre la boite en métal où je garde les nombreuses photos de Lily, j'en prends une où elle est seule, l'une que j'adore le plus. J'en fais un double et m'en vais donner celle-ci à son fils.

L'enfant prit la photo et regarda longuement sa mère. Retenant des larmes qu'il ne veut certainement pas me montrer. Nous finissons en silence, la photo dans la poche intérieure de la tenue d'Harry. Je le raccompagne à son dortoir, il me remercie et va dans son dortoir, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est la première fois depuis deux ans que je le vois sourire, c'est à cet instant que je m'aperçois qu'Harry Potter ne sourit plus, depuis bien longtemps.

HP HP HP HP

Le lendemain, je rejoins calmement la grande salle. Les élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Sans grand étonnement, Harry Potter est déjà présent. Je passe le long de la table des Serpentards alors que la porte s'ouvre. Cela ne me ressemble pas d'être en retard, mais j'avais trié mes photos tard dans la nuit. Alors qu'un brouhaha assourdissant se faisait, Harry Potter m'appela calmement alors que je passais devant lui.

\- Professeur Snape ? Me dit-il tout bas, je n'aurais jamais entendu si je n'étais pas si proche de lui.

\- Oui, Monsieur Potter ? Fis-je en signe d'écoute.

\- Je voulais juste savoir… Vous pensez que mes parents auraient pensé quoi, du fait que je suis à Serpentard ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Je fus pensif quelques secondes, tout en regardant la foule qui commençait à nous regarder étrangement.

\- Pour votre père, je vous avoue que je ne le connais pas assez pour vous dire. Mais en ce qui concerne votre mère… Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été très fière de vous, quelle que soit votre maison. Dis-je avant de me faire éblouir par un flash.

\- Tu as un sourire merveilleux ! Fit Colin Crivey.

\- Monsieur Crivey, vous serez prié de ne pas prendre de photo sans demander l'accord des personnes au préalable ! Fis-je en lançant un sortilège d'attraction sur l'appareil.

\- Désolé, Professeur Snape. Fit le jeune homme.

\- Vous pourrez récupérer votre appareil demain, cependant, je garde la photo ! Dis-je avant de me diriger vers l'estrade des professeurs.

Je regarde distraitement la photo, je peux voir Harry sourire. Je lance le sort qui permet à la photo de bouger. Je nous vois discuter et Harry sourire, un vrai sourire. Je la prends et la glisse dans ma robe de sorcier. Ce jeune Gryffondor a raison, Harry a un sourire merveilleux. Je ressens un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne sourit presque jamais.

La répartition se fait calmement, Harry applaudit à chaque fois qu'un élève est réparti, alors que mes autres serpents ne le font que quand un élève arrive dans leur maison. J'ai l'impression de voir clair depuis quelques semaines seulement, je regarde Albus, celui-ci semble lire dans mes pensées. Il me sourit en hochant la tête, comme s'il me disait « Je vous l'avais dit ! ».

Albus nous fait son discours, particulier cette année, car des centaines de détraqueurs tournent autour de Poudlard pour attraper Sirius Black, de mon côté je surveille Remus Lupin. Il était bien trop ami avec Black pour qu'il ne l'aide pas. Encore une longue année, et je me demande cette fois-ci ce qui tombera sur mon tout nouveau protégé.

Les semaines passent lentement, j'ai collé Malfoy, Goyle et Crabbe pendant un mois. En leur disant ouvertement que j'avais entendu ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry Potter en première année. Celui-ci était toujours mis à l'écart. Lupin avait essayé de se rapprocher de lui, mais Harry Potter l'avait ignoré, tout comme il ignorait tout le monde depuis le début de l'année. Je le surveillais de près, je pouvais voir qu'on l'attaquait, il se défendait calmement en faisant apparaitre un bouclier de protection qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un septième année. Puis repartait. J'avais essayé de lui parler, difficile de rester discret. Mais il n'avait rien voulu dire, se renfermant dans sa coquille.

Chaque soir, une heure avant le couvre-feu, il allait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je restais en retrait sans qu'il ne me voie. Je m'inquiétais pour lui, j'en avais fait part à Dumbledore, mais si Harry refusait toute aide, il était difficile pour nous de l'aider.

C'est le 7 Octobre que tout bascula. J'avais suivis Harry jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, puis il était retourné tranquillement à son dortoir. J'avais pu souffler, j'avais l'étrange sentiment que le garçon n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mais je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'en plein milieu de la nuit un tambourinement me réveille. Un forcené semblait vouloir défoncer ma porte. Puisque ce n'était pas courant, je m'empresse de me lever pour ouvrir au Préfet-en-Chef de Serpentard.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur Manse ? _Demandai-je inquiet en voyant mon élève à moitié paniqué._

\- Ils ont attaqué Harry Potter dans son dortoir, Professeur ! _Dit-il le souffle court d'avoir couru jusqu'ici._

\- Qui ? _Demandai-je en sortant pour courir jusqu'à la salle commune._

\- Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint, Monsieur.

\- Flint ? _Dis-je surpris en entendant le nom d'un septième année._ Quel sort ?

\- On ne sait pas, Monsieur. On a juste entendu Harry Potter hurler de douleur, on a pensé au Doloris. _Fit-il d'une voix blanche._

Je redouble mes pas, un Doloris ? Sur un élève ? Par un élève ? Je me concentre sur mes boucliers d'Occlumencies car je vois déjà des volutes de magie sortir de moi, même mon élève s'éloigne légèrement. Ils vont comprendre pourquoi on m'appelle la Terreur des Cachots ! Foi de Snape ! Le portrait ne me demande même pas le mot de passe, il ouvre la porte et je peux voir une grande partie des Serpentards dans la salle commune alors que la Préfète-en-Chef leur demande de retourner à leurs dortoirs.

\- Retournez tous dans votre dortoir ! _Hurlai-je à mes élèves._ Sauf Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint ! _Ajoutai-je tout aussi venimeux._

Tout le monde retourna dans son dortoir, sauf les quatre élèves nommés, ainsi que les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Professeur Snape ! _Me fit la Préfète-en-Chef._ Harry Potter s'est relevé après son attaque et a filé avant même que nous ayons le temps de le rattraper ! _Fit-elle inquiète._

Je me dirige vers la cheminette, lance un peu de poudre que je garde secrètement cachée dans une dalle du mur et appelle Albus.

\- Dumbledore ! _Dis-je fortement, pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de lui au plus vite._

\- Oui, Professeur Snape ? _Me demanda-t-il inquiet, sachant que je ne le dérangerai pas à cette heure-là pour rien._

\- Quatre élèves ont attaqué Harry Potter, celui-ci s'est enfui. Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement. _Dis-je rapidement._

Sans aucun mot de plus, je m'éloigne de l'âtre et vois Dumbledore arriver dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Une grande première, il faisait presque tache avec sa robe de sorcier violette dans cet antre vert foncé. Mais l'heure n'était vraiment pas à la rigolade. Dumbledore lança son Patronus en forme de phœnix, sûrement pour appeler du secours.

\- Vous pensez savoir où il est ? _Me demande-t-il inquiet._

\- Je pense oui, mais je n'aime vraiment pas ça. _Dis-je pour lui faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation._

\- Partez. M'ordonna-t-il. Je surveille ses idiots. _Dit-il rageusement, c'est cela que Grindelwald avait dû voir pendant leur combat._

Je cours jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, elle n'est pas si loin, mais j'ai l'impression de mettre une éternité pour y arriver. Je défonce la porte d'un sort, personne. Il n'y a personne. J'aurais pu en rire si je n'avais pas la sensation que cette absence ne signifiait pas bien pire que cela. Je regarde dans le vide, mais je ne vois rien, pas en pleine nuit ! Je lance un puissant Lumos qui descend jusqu'en bas de la tour, et là je la vois, cette petite masse noire sur le sol. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre et je redescends les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé en bas, je cours le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à cette masse informe. Je sais, je sais ce que je vais voir, et mon cœur s'arrache déjà de ma poitrine.

Je me jette devant le corps, il a presque atterri comme une plume, on pourrait croire qu'il n'a aucun dégât corporel, qu'il dort juste. Mais son corps forme un angle bizarre, je tourne la tête vers moi pour tomber dans les yeux inertes d'Harry Potter. Je lance un sort de diagnostic, mais cela ne fait que confirmer sa mort, il est trop tard. Je n'ai même pas la force de lancer un Patronus, je n'y arriverai pas de toute manière. Je m'écroule sur le sol en prenant Harry dans mes bras.

J'entends un bruit dans les feuillages au loin, je n'y prête même pas attention. Un énorme chien noir en sort pour courir jusqu'à moi. Je ne m'éloigne pas, si la mort veut me prendre, alors qu'elle le fasse ! Je ne mérite que cela.

Contre toute attente, le chien se transforme en Sirius Black. Je n'ai même pas le temps d'être choqué qu'il s'effondre lui aussi sur le corps d'Harry en pleurant. Dumbledore débarque derrière moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention, mes larmes coulent alors que j'ai toujours Harry dans les bras, et Sirius Black en pleure sur son corps. Dumbledore leva sa baguette vers Sirius quand nous entendons ses mots à travers les sanglots.

\- J'ai échoué ! Je suis désolé… Désolé… Harry… Mon petit faon… _Fit-il en pleurant de plus belle._ Je suis désolé… _Dit-il dans une litanie sans fin._

Dumbledore baisse sa baguette. Nous enchaînons les erreurs, avec Harry, avec Sirius Black. Bien qu'à cet instant, peu importait Black. Harry Potter, le fils de ma meilleure amie, occupe toutes mes pensées, j'ai échoué…

HP HP HP HP

Heureusement qu'il y avait Dumbledore, et que les Aurors m'avaient pris ma baguette. Nous assistions au procès de mes anciens élèves, qui se faisait quelques heures seulement après la mort d'Harry Potter. Crabbe et Goyle avaient sans surprise suivi le mouvement sans broncher. Ne comprenant même pas ce qu'ils faisaient, ni même pourquoi. Leur baguette fut donc brisée, avec impossibilité de refaire de la magie. Cinq ans à Askaban, et après cela, direction le monde moldu à jamais.

Malfoy avait été le plus hargneux, même sous Véritasérum, sa voix transperçait de colère et de dédain. Selon lui, Harry Potter lui avait littéralement volé la vedette. Il avait tout fait pour le blesser, l'enfermement d'Harry dans le couloir du troisième étage n'était pas anodin, il avait vu le chien à trois têtes et avait espéré qu'il n'en réchappe pas. Son père l'avait, sans surprise, poussé dans cette voie. Il avait fait en sorte d'isoler Harry, de le briser, et il avait réussi. C'est lui qui avait demandé à Flint de venir pour lancer le sortilège bien trop puissant pour lui, il avait tout organisé, pensant qu'il en sortirait indemne, qu'Harry ne dirait rien, comme à son habitude. Il eut donc le droit de voir sa baguette brisée sous ses yeux choqués et envoyés avec son père à Askaban. Pour lui, dix années, avec interdiction de retourner dans le monde magique par la suite, bien qu'après autant de temps, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit assez sain d'esprit ou même en vie. Et le père, enfermé à vie, c'était l'erreur de trop, même son ami le Ministre ne pouvait l'aider. Quand on touchait au garçon qui a survécu… Il fallait s'attendre à se brûler les doigts.

Puis il y avait eu Marcus Flint, que j'avais eu encore plus envie de tuer que Malfoy. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore été en vie, aucun doute qu'il se serait enrôlé. Il n'avait rien fait à Harry jusqu'ici, par crainte, lui, étant un débile profond et Harry un enfant bien plus doué que lui… Mais quand Drago Malfoy était venu le trouver dans la soirée, il n'avait pas résisté. Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy avaient attaché Harry à une chaise, lançant sort sur sort, des plus inoffensifs aux plus puissants qu'ils pouvaient connaître, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose vu leur âge et leurs imbécilités pour les deux premiers. Sauf que quand Flint avait débarqué, Malfoy avait lancé l'idée du Doloris, idée qui avait énormément plu au Serpentard. Il avait donc insonorisé la chambre d'un sortilège plus puissant que celui employé par ses camarades et avait commencé la torture.

Harry Potter n'avait pas subi un seul Doloris, mais une bonne vingtaine avant que sa magie n'explose autour de lui en détruisant les sortilèges d'insonorisations et de protection de la porte. Ainsi, tout le monde entendit le cri d'Harry, et les Préfets avaient débarqué dans la chambre, découvrant un Harry Potter au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ils avaient rapidement neutralisé les quatre garçons et avaient allongé Harry sur son lit. Mais celui-ci s'était enfui en courant avant même que quelqu'un puisse le rattraper. Flint n'avait aucun remords, il avait même été heureux d'apprendre la mort d'Harry Potter. Lui aussi avait vu sa baguette brisée, et j'avais pu voir avec un certain plaisir son sourire suffisant se faner quand on lui annonça qu'il aurait le droit à autant d'années de prison qu'il avait lancé le sortilège Doloris, c'est-à-dire 20 ans, et après cela, le baisé du détraqueur.

Sirius était rapidement passé après eux, sous Véritasérum. Nous avions donc découvert qu'il n'y était pour rien, et qu'il était revenu à Poudlard parce qu'il avait vu que Peter Pettigrow n'était autre que le rat de Ronald Weasley. Les Aurors étaient partis en ce moment même à Poudlard pour le chercher. Sirius Black était donc libre, mais cela lui importait peu, son filleul était mort, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il n'avait même pas envie de s'en prendre à quelqu'un, pas même à moi, son souffre-douleur habituel.

HP HP HP HP

C'est en rangeant les affaires d'Harry que je découvris une lettre qu'il avait écrite en début d'année. Une lettre d'adieu.

 _« Je ne sais pas qui découvrira cette lettre, et je ne sais pas si elle aura de l'importance à vos yeux. Mais il fallait que je l'écrive, juste, au cas où…_

 _Le Choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. J'avais choisi Serpentard, j'avais entendu beaucoup de personnes en dire du mal, et je voulais leur prouver qu'on n'était pas forcement quelqu'un de mauvais en étant à Serpentard. Mais j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas que ceux des autres maisons qui nous jugeaient, mais aussi les Serpentards eux-mêmes._

 _Moi qui pensais trouver une maison, il n'en a rien été. Je ne suis finalement désiré nulle part. Alors que faire d'autre à part rejoindre mes parents ? Je pense qu'ils m'ont aimé, de toute façon, je ne le suis pas ici._

 _Je remercie le peu de personnes qui ont voulu être là pour moi._

 _Harry James Potter »_

J'avais fait un double et l'avais glissé dans ma poche. Je remis l'autre dans son enveloppe et rangea soigneusement, comme un moldu, la malle du petit Harry Potter. Et c'est quelques heures plus tard qu'avec Albus, nous avons transplanés au 4, Privet Drive.

HP HP HP HP

\- Bonjour Monsieur Dursley. _Fit Albus d'une voix grave._ Nous avons une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pouvons-nous entrer ? _Demanda-t-il doucement._

\- Hors de question, espèce d'anormaux ! Dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire et déguerpissez ! _Fit-il en devant rouge de rage._

\- Votre neveu, Harry Potter s'est suicidé la nuit dernière… _Dis-je la gorge serrée par l'émotion._ Nous sommes venus vous rapporter ses affaires ainsi que la lettre qu'il a écrite.

\- Et si vous voulez porter plainte contre nous, nous le comprenons parf…

\- Vous pouvez garder ses affaires, hors de question qu'on garde ses… Choses ici ! _Dit-il à toute vitesse._

\- Vous n'êtes pas triste du décès de votre neveu ? _Demanda Albus, soudainement tendu._

\- De cet ingrat ? Pas même en rêve ! Nous en sommes enfin débarrassés ! Tant mieux ! _Fit-il en essayant de nous fermer la porte au nez._

Albus lança un discret sort sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans aucune difficulté bien que cet imbécile de Dursley fasse tout pour la fermer. Nous nous glissons discrètement dans la maison en lançant un sort d'insonorisation. Quelque chose clochait ici, nous le savions tous les deux. D'un coup de baguette, la porte se referma, manquant de briser quelques doigts de ce gros lourdaud, puis d'un second sort, Albus l'assoit de force sur une chaise avec un sort de glu. Sans même nous concerter, nous lançons le sort en même temps.

\- Legilimens !

Et là, l'horreur. Le placard sous l'escalier qui sert de chambre à Harry jusqu'à ses 11 ans. Les chiens qui le pourchassent et le mordent sans que personne ne dise rien. Les trop nombreuses corvées depuis son plus jeune âge, les privations de nourriture et d'eau. Aucune sortie, aucun jouet, aucun cadeau, aucun câlin et encore moins de mots gentils. Puis la rentrée à Poudlard et son retour pendant les vacances l'année dernière, les coups de ceinture pour le punir de mes hiboux. Puis pour le punir du gâteau qui était tombé sur cette femme, mais Harry n'avait pas de baguette à la main, ça ne pouvait être lui.

Et les vacances de cette année avaient étés tout aussi horribles. Toujours les coups, encore plus, voyant que personne n'avait rien remarqué l'année d'avant. Presque rien à manger, un bol de soupe une fois dans la semaine, et encore… Puis des coups, encore et encore, des coups de poing, de pied et de ceinture. Et l'année dernière, le bruit d'un os qu'on casse, le bras, peu avant la rentrée, cela devait lui faire mal… Celui que j'avais pris pour transplaner, sans aucune douceur.

Nous sortons de ses souvenirs, je chancelle un peu avant de me plier en deux et de vomir dans le pot de fleurs. La culpabilité, la honte me prennent aux tripes et j'ai encore envie de vomir mais rien ne sort. Je me relève aussitôt, baguette à la main, un sort au bout des lèvres. Dumbledore m'arrête.

\- Ils ne méritent pas que vous alliez en prison Severus. _Fit Dumbledore, lui aussi en colère malgré son apparence calme._ Utilisez des manières plus… Serpentardes…

Je souris à Dumbledore, il a raison, je suis un Serpentard. Après avoir effacé les souvenirs de notre passage à ce gros lard, nous repartons avec les affaires d'Harry, sans un mot de plus.

\- Comment avons-nous pu nous tromper à ce point ? _Demandai-je en tenant fermement dans ma main la malle d'Harry._

\- Nous avons oublié qu'Harry était un enfant, nous avons voulu voir le Serpentard qui a vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an et demi. _Fit tristement mon mentor._

\- Si j'avais été digne d'être un bon chef de maison pour lui… _Dis-je gravement, m'en voulant à moi-même._

\- Nous sommes tous en faute, Severus. Personne ne l'a écouté, et quand nous avons voulu le faire, il était déjà trop tard… Nous avons laissé cette histoire s'envenimer sans rien faire.

Le silence nous poursuivit jusqu'à Poudlard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la tour d'astronomie, mon cœur se serre de douleur. Nous nous séparons dans le hall d'entrée. Je fais un détour par mes appartements pour déposer la malle qu'Albus me laisse garder. Puis je vais voir mes Serpentards.

\- Réunissez-vous dans la salle commune ! _Dis-je en amplifiant ma voix dans les dortoirs._

Tous les élèves arrivent dans la salle commune, les cours ont étés annulés bien qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi, ils ont eu pour seul ordre de rester dans leurs salles communes. Même mes élèves ne savent rien, juste qu'Harry Potter n'est pas revenu et que Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Flint, sont partis escortés par des d'Aurors.

Ils se mettent tous devant moi, me regardant avec le respect habituel, mais aussi inquiétude. C'est la pire nouvelle que j'ai dû annoncer à des élèves, mais le plus inquiétant, c'est que je ne suis même pas certain de leur réaction.

\- Messieurs Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe et Flint ne reviendront pas. Ils ont tous les quatre étés jugés aujourd'hui pour l'agression qu'ils ont eue sur Monsieur Harry Potter. _Dis-je alors que ma voix se brisa légèrement à son nom._ Leurs baguettes ont été brisées et ils ont tous eue une peine de prison plus ou moins longue et par la suite seront bannis du monde sorcier. Sauf Monsieur Flint, qui aura le droit au baiser du détraqueur. _Dis-je gravement alors que les visages devant moi se décomposaient de plus en plus._

\- Qu'ont-ils fait à Harry, Monsieur ? _Demanda Blaise Zabini qui était à l'infirmerie ce soir-là pour cause de forte fièvre._

\- Ils ont torturé Monsieur Potter. _Dis-je froidement alors que des hoquets de terreur se firent entendre._ Monsieur Flint a utilisé le sortilège Doloris, vingt fois, sur Harry Potter. _Dis-je en regardant attentivement les visages devenir encore plus blême si possible._

\- Et Harry… Il va bien ? _Demanda la Préfète-en-Chef._

Je prends une grande inspiration, le plus dur n'avait pas été d'expliquer les condamnations plus que méritées de leurs anciens camarades, mais ça.

\- Harry Potter s'est donné la mort quelques minutes plus tard, en sautant de la tour d'astronomie. _Dis-je la gorge nouée._

Tous mes serpents se regardèrent, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Ils y eurent quelques rares sourires, je me promis de les surveiller à l'avenir et de leur faire passer l'envie d'être heureux.

\- Il s'est suicidé ? _Fit une petite voix, Pansy Parkinson._

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas fait ? _Demandai-je d'une voix mortelle, alors que serpents me regardaient avec des yeux ronds._ Avons-nous été de bons Serpentards ? Avons-nous accueilli Harry de façon à ce qu'il prenne notre maison comme la sienne ? Avons-nous voulu l'écouter ? L'avons-nous défendu auprès des autres maisons ? _Demandai-je sans interruption._ Pourquoi Harry n'aurait pas sauté ? Il n'avait personne ! _Criai-je de colère alors que mes serpents baissèrent la tête, honteux._ Nous avons été de mauvais Serpentards ! Je n'enlèverai pas de points, parce que même si je devais enlever cent points par élève, cela ne le ramènera jamais à la vie ! Pour une fois, les trois autres maisons ont raison, nous sommes bien la pire maison parmi les quatre !

Un lourd silence plana, tout le monde essaya d'avaler ce que je venais de dire. Aucun ne m'avait vu autant en colère qu'à cet instant.

\- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Pendant ce temps, réfléchissez à ce que nous aurions pu faire pour éviter une telle tragédie. Un enfant est mort, un futur adulte qui ne souhaitait que faire le bien, il aurait pu redorer le blason de notre maison ! Il aurait pu nous mener tous, au chemin de la grandeur. Si nous restons dans la déchéance, cette fois-ci, c'est uniquement de notre faute ! _Dis-je avant de faire demi-tour._

\- Mais… Je n'ai rien fait… _Fit Blaise Zabini._

\- C'est justement parce que vous n'avez rien fait, Monsieur Zabini, que nous en sommes arrivés là. Ceux qui ont fermé les yeux sont tout autant coupables que ceux qui l'ont attaqué. Si Harry Potter avait été défendu, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas sauté. S'il avait su que quelqu'un le défendrait, peut-être n'aurait-il pas pensé que cela recommencerait sans que nous n'agissions pour le défendre.

Sur ses mots, je partis dans mes appartements. Quand la porte se ferma derrière moi, je m'écroule derrière elle, en larme. Je sors la photo qui n'a pas quitté ma poche depuis que je me suis habillé pour voir les Dursley, la photo d'Harry et moi à la rentrée, prise par Colin Crivey. Harry souriait, pour une fois, parce que je lui avais dit que sa mère aurait été heureuse qu'il soit à Serpentard.

HP HP HP HP

 ** _Vingt ans plus tard_**

Le baiser du détraqueur était un spectacle que je n'aurai jamais pensé voir. C'était impressionnant, et ça me retournait le cœur. Mais je devais être là, j'en avais besoin. Quand je vis l'âme de Flint sortir de son corps, et le détraqueur l'aspirer, je sus que justice avait été faite. Nous étions un nombre restreint à regarder cela, il y avait Albus, qui m'avait cédé sa place en tant que directeur à Minerva, l'homme était plus que fatigué. La mort n'était pas loin, je savais qu'il tenait pour voir ce moment, pour tout comme moi, constater qu'Harry avait été vengé.

Crabbe et Goyle étaient décédés en prison après seulement deux années. Drago Malfoy avait tenu le coup jusqu'à la fin, il avait été lâché sans un regard en arrière dans le monde moldu, après avoir reçu une potion pour lui enlever définitivement ses pouvoirs. Personne ne l'avait jamais revu. Vernon Dursley a été emprisonné à vie, dans la pire prison d'Angleterre, pour trafic de drogue, apparemment, on avait retrouvé une quantité astronomique de cocaïne dans sa maison… Pétunia, elle, a fini en asile psychiatrique Elle ne dormait plus, et le manque de sommeil avait fini par la rendre complètement folle.

À la sortie de la prison, quelques larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. Je ne me retins pas de pleurer, j'en avais besoin. Même mort, Harry était encore parmi nous. Sa mort a uni la maison Serpentard plus que jamais, et ouvert l'esprit à tous les élèves de l'école. Tout le monde avait compris son erreur, dans le silence ou dans l'insulte. Cela avait été dur pour tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, et il en était de même pour les sorciers lambda. Nous avions trouvé des lettres dans la malle d'Harry, des lettres de menace parce qu'il était un Serpentard, tout le monde s'en était pris à lui. Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait rien fait contre nous.

Je vis Sirius me saluer d'un signe de tête et partir avec Remus, les deux amis étaient inséparables, le deuil les avait rapprochés. Je m'étais moi-même isolé, regardant plusieurs fois par jour la photo d'Harry, tout en serrant l'album photo de sa mère que je lui avais fait et que je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui offrir. Il m'avait fallu sept ans avant d'accepter l'amour. La page de Lily s'était tournée à la mort d'Harry, mais mon cœur était brisé, et je ne pensais pas mériter le bonheur, pas après ce que j'avais fait à Harry…

Pourtant, l'amour m'avait trouvé et ne m'avait pas lâché avant que je ne la demande en mariage. Quand ma femme était tombée enceinte, j'avais eu peur, avais-je le droit d'être aussi heureux ? Il m'avait fallu longtemps avant qu'elle me fasse comprendre que oui, j'en avais le droit. Et mon petit rayon de soleil était né. Mais il y avait des jours, où le souvenir d'Harry Potter était tellement fort, que je doutais encore d'avoir le droit d'être heureux, d'être amoureux, et d'être comblé. Alors je sortais la photo d'Harry et moi dans la grande salle, et je me laissais pleurer jusqu'à ce que ma femme vienne me prendre dans ses bras, et que mes larmes se tarissent doucement.

À peine rentré dans mes cachots, qu'un petit garçon de neuf ans fonça sur moi pour me sauter dans les bras. Ses cheveux aussi noirs que les miens me couvrirent le visage.

\- Papa !

\- Harry ! _Criai-je heureux de retrouver mon petit ange._

* * *

J'ai longuement hésité à en faire une fic un peu plus longue, mais je me suis dis que je ne voulais certainement pas écrire plusieurs chapitres sur une telle histoire pour qu'elle se finisse aussi tristement...

Merci à vous pour votre lecture !


End file.
